Futari Awase Chapter 1 Hey! Say! BEST
by watashitachiheysayjumpfanatics
Summary: minna-san! our story is entitled, "Futari Awase" meaning, "Couple Rumble" this story is dedicated to d Hey! Say! JUMP lovers... or maybe to d reADERS as well... This story contains RUMBLE! student's in Johnny's High always make rumbles!


For the readers, especially to the "Hey

_**For the readers, especially to the "Hey! Say! JUMP" fans**__**, please don't be mad at us in case you don't like some of the parts here in our story... We just wanted to unleash our imaginations & share it to others... (Like what it is said at the upper part of this website: "unleash your imagination")or in tagalog, we're "ILUSYUNADAS"! hahaha!**_

_**In fact, we really want this story to happen in our real lives. Demo, sore wa muri dayo ne? It can never happen… But if there's a miracle, then, it'll happen...haha!!**_

_**We don't expect that all of the readers or Hey! Say! JUMP fans out there would like our story… But we're still hoping that you may like this... YUMU OTANOSHIMI! (ENJOY READING!)**_

"FUTARI AWASE"

_(Couple Rumble)_

"_The Beginning of Nothing…?"_

_Johnny's Junior High School, or Johnny's High, is an all boys school which is full of happiness. Nobody's angry, sad, or has a problem with anything. Even if all the students in this school don't know each other, they treated themselves as a friend. Whenever they saw their schoolmates sad, they always cheer them up... And that will be the beginning of their friendship... This too, is the reason why their teachers, especially their director, Mr. Johnny Kitagawa is covered w/ happiness…_

One day, 5 students from Kaisei Academy transferred to Johnny's High.. hmmmm… why is it..? Want to know who are they..? (mochiron des'yo!)

**Takaki Yuya**

He is an irresponsible w/ his studies but very protective w/ his friends & loved ones. He doesn't want them to be hurt. He too, is very popular w/ the girls. He let's them do whatever they want to do w/ him.. like, hugging, & grabbing his arm… He's already used to it. He loves Kaisei Academy , but he decided to transfer to an all boys school w/ his 4 friends, 'cause he wanted to have a new life..hmmm.. could he take it? Leaving that school just to have a new life..?

_Gets talkative when it's already English time…_

_Weakest point: His ENGLISH teacher & when someone tickles him_

**Kei Inoo**

his hobby is to study English, but he hates it... Loves music, loves to smile, & loves the girls around him, as a friend.. he is a playboy, but he never had a girlfriend before. Well, almost. He almost got a girlfriend before, but when he was able to confess to that girl, he heard d girl said to her friends that she's only going to play with him… So Kei decided not to confess to that _(STUPID) _girl… then, days had passed, that girl was so tired of waiting for Kei's confession, so the girl slapped Kei in front of their friends & classmates. Kei only looked at the girl. The girl was so angry that time. She angrily said to Kei, "I HATE YOU!" then Kei said, "Oh, I see..." That made the girl angrier, so she said, "I never loved YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID! & I'll say, "NO! I DON"T LOVE U!!" After Kei heard all of what that girl said, he stood up & said, "I'm sorry if I'm to say this but, I never loved you too, even 1, so you don't have the right to say "no" to me, 'cause I never confessed to you. I don't like girls playing w/ boys…" Kei stood up; he faced the girl & said, "I hate it... a lot..." The girl was so shocked, & she begun to cry… He hates that day a lot. That happened when he was in 2nd year Junior High. Only a month had passed & 4 students transferred to their school, & then he met Yuya, Hikaru, Yabu & Daiki.. They all became friends… & then, because of their charms, when they're all together, d girls in their school are shouting whenever they see these guys...

_Weakest point: When it's already Math time_

**Daiki Arioka**

Doesn't have any interests in girls. He's quiet & serious, but he still knows how to laugh, like Hikaru & Yabu, but not that often. He also has a sister, who's studying at Seien Girls' High School. He's very protective w/ his younger sister Yuki. He doesn't want anybody to hurt Yuki. He doesn't want to see Yuki sad or cry anymore after what had happened to their mother who died 3 years ago...

The girls love his chubby cheeks, & sometimes when they really can't control themselves, they're pinching Daiki's cheeks. Sometimes, Daiki is afraid when he saw a girl staring at his cheek, he already knows what will happen if that girl would walk towards him, then he'll walk fast through his sisters school so that they can go home together..

**Kota Yabu & Yaotome Hikaru**

Popularly known as TWINS 'cause they're always together. They too, gives good advices & strategies to some lower levels to make their crushes like, or maybe, LOVE them too. Many don't believe these 2. But then, one day, a Junior High student has a big problem about LOVE. He doesn't know what to do whenever he saw his crush. He wants to talk to her even 4 awhile... But he can't 'cause he's too nervous. He heard about Yabu & Hikaru giving GOOD strategies & advices, but he heard too, that no one ever needed their help. He tried to ask for Yabu & Hikaru's advices, then he tried to do it, & FORTUNATELY! After he did that advice told by those 2,he & his crush can now talk to each other w/ confidence. The girl was shocked when the boy confessed to her, cause the girl also likes the boy who confessed to her! haaa… After d other lower levels heard about that, they're now asking for Yabu & Hikaru's advices..

_**P.S. these 2 always failed w/ their strategies when it comes to their crushes... Another 'haaaa...'**_

These 5 students transferred into Johnny's High 'cause they wanted to have a new life. After they heard that this school is full of happiness & no girls. They will make sure that they won't be able to play w/ girls & they promise too, that they will only focus on their studies. But what will just happen if they found out, that that school is already 19y/o & never had a girl before? ALL BOYS!! & mostly, what if they never knew that, that school would never be an all boy's school anymore after 19years? Hmmm….

The 5 new transferee students introduced themselves one by one in front of the class. While they were introducing themselves, the whole class in 3-B seemed bored..

Kei introduced himself 1st…

**Student1**: haaaa…. Good to have another new classmate…

**Student2**: yeah... new classmate.. new friend.. (sigh)

Kei felt happy after hearing that from his new classmates..

Next is Daiki..

Since Daiki is a quiet & a serious guy, he's voice in gentle, & it made the whole class felt more bored…

Daiki noticed that the whole class seemed to be bored, but he didn't mind it at all. The only thing in his mind 8 is how to protect his sister when he's not in the same school as his sister.

Then the next one, _or should I say_, the next 2 are Yabu & Hikaru. At the 1st place, Yabu & Hikaru already noticed that the whole class was soooo bored...

**Hikaru**: huh? I thought this school was full of happiness? No sad faces? But now..? Y aren't they smiling..?

**Yabu**: They're bored aren't they?

**Hikaru**: hmmm…

These 2 introduced themselves… Sadly... not as expected... happily...

Now it's Takaki's turn…

Yuya greeted the whole class w/ a happy face… Since he wants to have a new life…

**Yuya**: HAJIMEMASHTE! I'm Yuya Takaki from Kaisei Academy… 17y/o...

**Student3**: ahh.. tsumannai…

Yuya heard what his classmates said. He's already pissed off, but he tried to calm down, coz he's already sick of getting back to the principal's office...

_**Yuya whispered:**_ _This stupid… aaargh! I don't want to fight..! Okay... Takaki, just give them a BIG SMILE..! _8D

Takaki gave the whole class a big smile.. _(..A BIG SMILE huh..? But like a BIG DOG'S SMILE)_

**Takaki**: anoo.. YOROSHIKU ONEGAI SHIMAS'!

The 4 were so shocked coz they never saw Yuya smiled in front of d class..

D whole class were shocked too, coz that was d 1st time of a new transferee smiled at them, so then, their bored faces turned into smiley faces, coz they know that they don't have to convince another transferee to smile..

D 5 sat at d back. At first, they were not bored, Kei was a little bit excited knowing that their music class is after their recess.. But still, even if Kei is happy, d 4 were soooo bored..

_**RECESS TIME**_

D president wants to introduce himself to d transferees, as well as their other classmates.. They want to introduce to Takaki 1st, coz they saw d happiness in Yuya, so they tried to introduce to him.. But when they were to introduce themselves, they got scared; coz Takaki's face was so serious & scary. At first they saw Kei, Hikaru, & Yabu smiling, BUT! When they saw Takaki staring at them w/ an evil look..

**President: **ah! a.. sh-shinta.. wanna go buy some drinks..? I'm thirsty..

**Student2 (**_**shinta**_**): **ah... y-Yeah! I'm thirsty too..! h-haha! Let's gO!

D 4 hurried to go back to d cafeteria coz they were so scared of Takaki..!

**Kei: **eh? Why aren't u 4 happy? It's almost our Music Class! Isn't it exciting? Hmm.. I wonder what kind of instrument we're gonna use today! I hope it's piano lessons! But flute would be nice too!

**Hikaru: **Aah! Kei! Could u pls. stop saying some things about music class? U know we hate it?!

**Yabu: **Yeah Kei! If u want to say about music class, then don't share it to us! It'll be better if u talk about our P.E!

**Hikaru: **haha! Tht's what I'm talking about! Haha!

Yabu & Hikaru high fived & said, "_APIR!_"

**Kei: **Oh man.. give me a break..

**Daiki: **ne, y r u 2 excited 4 our PE class? Is it because u'r gonna see girls wearing shorts again..?

**Yabu & Hikaru: **MOCHIRON'!

**Daiki: **haaa.. they already forgot..

**Yuya: **hey twins! Have u 4got it already?

**Hikaru: **4got what..?

**Yuya: **THAT WE'RE ALREADY TRANSFERRED HERE IN JOHNNY'S HIGH! & THERE'RE NO GIRLS HERE! ALL BOYS! EVEN OUR NURSE IS A MAN! ALL OF OUR SENSEIS HERE ARE BOYS!

**Hikaru & Yabu: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I FORGOT!! Nanda sore (TT)

Hikaru & Yabu put their heads down. They want to go back to their own school to see d girls wearing shorts..

**Daiki:** & also remember that we're here to change our life styles…

**Hikaru & Yabu: **HAI!

**Kei**: oh.. HAI!

Daiki noticed Yuya thinking about something again..

**Kei**: Oei Yuya... There u go again... What are u thinking huh?

**Yuya**: I wanna go back to our old school...

Yabu & Hikaru who're hand games stopped& they looked at Yuya after they heard what he said..

**Hikaru & Yabu:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**Yuya**: I said I want to go back to Osaka..

**Kei**: R u joking?

**Yuya:** I'm not joking. It's no fun at all. No girls. It's so boring here..!

**Kei**: hmm.. u have a point there. Actually I'm a little bored here as well.. because there's no girls around.. (Sigh)

**Hikaru & Yabu**: NOW U'R TALKIN'! How about Dai-chan?

**Daiki**: We transferred here because we only want to focus in our studies & not girls.. (SIGH) but I miss my sister! These times, we're eating & chatting together about what happened earlier in school?

**Hikaru**: haaaah.. See? Even Dai-chan is bored () we're all bored in this school! Why don't we transfer into another school? A "NORMAL SCHOOL", a school w/ girls & boys.

**Kei**: WHAT?! U'r gonna transfer tomorrow?!

**Yuya**: not only me but all of us will transfer. We don't like here right?

**Kei**: wait, wait, wait, Yes! Maybe I want to transfer too, but not tomorrow u know! We only transferred here yesterday! What's that? We'll only finish 1 day?

**Yuya**: yeah... So what's w/ that?

**Kei**: it's just; I want to stay in this school even for 1 week?

**Yuya**: if u want to stay here longer, then it's your decision. I decided to transfer tomorrow & that's final.

**Daiki**: is it ok for our principal & our teachers? Kei's right, we only transferred here yesterday, then we're going to transfer tomorrow into another school again?

**Daiki**: earlier, u were so happy introducing yourself in front of d class. U even smiled at them. U want to have a new life don't u Takaki?

**Yuya:** …….

**Daiki:** hmm… if all of u will transfer tomorrow then, ok. But I won't transfer into another school even if I miss my sister.

Yabu & Hikaru stopped playing hand games, 'cause they noticed that d 3 were so silent & thinking about transferring or not..

_bell ring (end of recess..)_

They went back 2 their seats.. D 4 were listening to their teacher while Takaki's thinking about transferring tomorrow or not..

Their sensei noticed that Takaki is not listening, he thinks that Takaki's thinking about something important..

**Sensei**: Takaki… Takaki…?

**Takaki**: oh.. _(he stood up slowly..)_ hai… sensei… gomen…

**Sensei**: What r u thinking Takaki?

**Takaki**: ah… anoo...

**Sensei**: no no! it's ok if u don't want to say it. But can u continue thinking later? My lecture now is important _(ur lectures in English r always important.. sensei!) _It'll show in ur exams so u have to listen ok?

1 of d students whispered…

**Student1**: "Kawamura sensei sure is kind ne?"

D other student answered…

**Student2**: "Yup! That's y he's my favorite sensei even if I hate English."

**Student1**: …..(oO)?? Really hUh..?

Takaki sat down..

**Takaki**: hai.. sumimasen..

**Sensei**: BUT!!

Student2 whispered: "I think.. I'll take back what I've said earlier… _(That Mr. Kawamura is his favorite sensei...) _

Takaki stands up again & shouted..

**Takaki**: HAI!

**Sensei**: r u shouting at me?

**Takaki**: iya.. anoo.. 'but..'?

**Sensei**: u have to say this in English! I'll only say this once so listen carefully, "I will listen to Mr. Kawamura everytime he discusses."

**Daiki**: (shocked) OAH!

**Kei**: eh? Y? What does that mean?

**Daiki**: it means that he has to listen to Mr. Kawamura everytime he discusses…Oh man..

**Kei**: Yeah… that's an "oh man" for him… tsk tsk tsk..

**Daiki**: Not only for him, but for us too…

**Kei**: eh? Y..?

**Daiki**: coz if he's forced to say that, he may forced to transfer tomorrow already.

**Kei**: WHAT?! NO!

**Daiki**: we can do nothing… I hope he won't transfer even if he's forced to say it…

Daiki, Hikaru, Yabu & Kei were looking at Takaki. Takaki doesn't seem mad, but his face was serious..

**Takaki**: ………. _(He was looking at Mr. Kawamura seriously…)_

**Takaki**: huh?!

**Sensei**: I said I won't repeat it anymore… If I repeat it again, you'll have to clean the toilet for 2 days!

**Takaki**: ok... "I will listen to Mr. Kawamura everytime he discusses"

**Sensei**: GOOD! Hmmm.. not bad… u'r good at it! Soo.. That's all for today! Goodbye class!

**Daiki**: hmmm… sugoii…

**Takaki**: haaaaa… again..? but at least now it's whole…

**Hikaru** **&** **Yabu**: What do u mean…?

Takaki: huh?... Ahh.. That 1.. you see, since I've started my junior high, my English teachers always say that to me..Actually I didn't expect that until now, my English teachers always say that to me…

(flashback) (mAy gNun tLg hUh? Hehe..)

'_1__st__ year junior high..'_

**Sensei: **Takaki..! what r u doing in my class?!

**Takaki**: HAI SENSEI! Gomenasai!

**Sensei: **Y y u throwing papers to Mizuho? R u listening to me?

**Takaki: **Ah… anoo.. iya.. I was just throwing papers 'cause… 'cause.. SHE'S SLEEPING! I was trying to wake her up 'because she's not listening to u sensei!

**Mizuho: **LIAR! I'm not sleeping u stupid! & u'r d one who's not listening to sensei!

**Takaki: **AH…! who're u calling "LIAR, STUPID & NOT LISTENING TO D SENSEI" HUH?!

**Mizuho: **ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! OF COURSE IT'S YOU!!

**Sensei**: STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Takaki! If u'r listening, what was I discussing about all of a sudden?

**Takaki**: uh.. anoo… Y me?

**Sensei: **I'm asking u Takaki. What was I lecturing about?

**Mizuho: **see? He can't even answer?

**Sensei**: quiet Mizuho! ... Takaki…?!

_(bell ring) end of English subject…_

**Sensei: **It's already time…

Takaki whispered: YOSH! I'M SA--

**Sensei: **I'm not yet finished w/ u Takaki. U didn't answer my question so u have to say this,.. IN ENGLISH! "I will listen to my eng. Teacher everytime he discusses.." get it? U have to, 'cause I won't repeat it again… SAY IT!

**Takaki: **h--HAI! Anoo.. I-- I will-- I will lis—listen.. to… ne sensei, what was it again? What's next to listen? I forgot...

**Sensei: **AAAAAAAARGGHH!! FORGET IT! GOOSBYE CLASS!

**Takaki: **Sensei! Wait! What's next after that?! Sensei!

**Sensei **_**(heading through d door): **_I SAID FORGET IT!!

**Takaki**: ok… If u say so… BYE SENSEI!

_ 2__nd__ year Junior High_

**Sensei: **Yuya…

**Takaki: **zZzZzZzZ…. _(Sleeping)_

**Sensei: **Yuya…

**Takaki: **hmmm… zZzZzZzZzZ… _(Still sleeping…)_

**Sensei: **YUYA!!

_ Takaki stood up rapidly as he heard his eng. Sensei shouted his name…_

**Takaki: **HAI! SENSEI!

**Sensei: **Do u know what u'r doing?!

**Takaki**: ahh… sleeping…?

**Sensei**: I KNOW! WHAT I am saying IS! Y R U SLEEPING & NOT PARTICIPATING IN MY CLASS?!

**Takaki**: Ah… anoo… because… I haven't slept well yesterday…

**Sensei**: SO? IS THAT MY PROBLEM?!

**Takaki**: hai…

**Sensei**: (oO)

**Takaki**: AAAAAAH!! I MEAN! No! gomen…

**Sensei**: well.. since u'r not participating in my class, u have to say this in ENGLISH & U HAVE TO DO IT! I'll only say this once, so u have to listen carefully! "I WILL LISTEN TO MY ENGLISH TEACHER EVERYTIME HE DISCUSSES!"

Takaki sat down while his sensei was facing back while saying those English words, then Takaki lay down & began to sleep again…

**Takaki**: zZzZzZzZzZ…

Their sensei saw that Takaki was sleeping again & it made him madder!

**Sensei**: TAAAAAKKKAAAAAAGIIIII YUUUUUUUYAAAA!!

**Takaki**: what the--?! Who said "Takagi"?! It's "KI" NOT "GI"!!

**Sensei**: I SAID IT!! COZ U'R SLEEPING AGAIN!! DID U HEAR WHAT I SAID EARLIER?!

**Takaki**: ahhhh…. No…

**Sensei**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Ask UR CLASSM8S!!

_**D**__**whole class answered**__: _HE SAID, SAY THIS IN ENGLISH, (_in Japanese_) "I WILL LISTEN TO MY ENGLISH TEACHER EVERYTIME HE DISCUSSES!" GET IT?!

**Takaki**: HAI! HAI! HAI! I GET IT! U DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT! I'M ALREADY AWAKE! Uhmmm… what is it again? I forgot coz u'r all SHOUTING at me…?!

Their sensei was controlling his temper. When he was about to shout at Takaki, Takaki said something..

**Takaki**: OK!I'M JUST JOKING! Haha! Hehe..hehe..he..

whole class doesn't laugh at Yuya, in fact they're angry at Yuya cause their discussion haven't completed because of Yuya…

**Takaki**: OK! FINE I'LL SAY IT! _(in Japanese) _I WILL LISTEN TO MY TEACHER EVERYTIME HE DISCUSSES! OK NOW?!

**Whole** **class**: IN ENGLISH!!

**Takaki**: oh… is that so…? Ok… I…I will… listen… to… my… _(He whispered) oh shoot! I forgot what's next after that!_

Takaki's seatmate answered…

**Seatmate**: my girl everytime she discusses…

**Takaki**: YEAH! THAT'S IT! I WILL LISTEN TO MY GIRL EVERYTIME SHE DISCU…SSES? WHAT THE--! Hey!

**Sensei**: WHAT IS IT AGAIN?!

**Takaki**: uh…. Iya! That was nothing!

**Sensei**: forget it…

**Takaki**: no sensei! Let me say it one more time! I'll make it correct this time!

**Sensei**: no Takaki, it's ok…

**Takaki**: no sensei! I'll say it!!

**Sensei**: I SAID IT'S OK!!

Takaki sat & lay down, & try to go back to sleep…

**Takaki**: hai, sensei, I'll just… go back to sleep…

**Whole class & their sensei: **MUCH BETTER!!

_(Back to d future…)_

**Hikaru: **sothat's what happened…

**Yabu**: ooohhhh…

_(bell ring)_

**Yabu**: eeeeeeh?? Recess time is already finished?!

**Hikaru**: So it means Takaki's story is that long?

**Daiki**: yeah… & we haven't notice that…haaa…. Ne Yabu have u forgotten ur motto? That "Time is Gold"?

**Kei**: hehe… Yeah! & hika-chan! U'r motto? "Time is Silver" Don't waste it…

**Takaki**: good thing My motto is not, "Time is Bronze"…

**Kei**: Eh? Nande Takaki? What's ur motto?

**Takaki**: "Time is Copper"

**Daiki**: _(smiling…) _hm, looks like Yuya got yah…_ (Headed to his seat…)_

**Hikaru: **_(laughing…) _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TAKAKI! THAT WAS A GOOD 1 HUH?!

**Yabu: **_(laughing also…) _HAHAHA! YEAH TAKAKI! Ne WE COULD BE TRIPLETS! Hahaha!

**Takaki: **No thanks… I'm contended being single… haaaa… so, back to ur seats twins…

**Hikaru & Yabu: **WE'RE NOT TWINS!

Kei: hai, hai, hai… we know that already…

Hikaru & Yabu: THEN Y R U STILL--

b4 they continue talking, their sensei came in…

Sensei: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!

Kei: YAY! It's already MUSIC CLASS!

Sensei: Yup! That's right! & this time we're going to take piano lessons!

Kei & Yoshi: YAY! I LOVE PIANO LESSONS!

Yoshihiko Nakamura - another student of class 3-B who loves Music class too…

Kei & Yoshi: Eh?

Kei: u love Music class too?!

Yoshi: Of course! I like all d instruments!

Kei: eeeeeh?! BOKU MO! _(me too!)_

Yoshi: ahh..! u'r 'Kei' right?

Kei: HAI! Etoo.. how about u? what's ur name?

Yoshi: I'm Yoshihiko Nakamura, but u can call me Yoshi for short…Ü

_(quiet)_

Sensei: Ok! Ok! Class! Be quiet now! Listen to me... There is a trans--

_(D students became noisy while their sensei was talking)_

Sensei: QUIET!!

_(quiet)_

Sensei: ok, there is a new--

_(d classes began to make noises again…)_

Sensei: SHUT UP!! _(in English)_

_(d whole class lay down in their desks & remained quiet but still… they started to make noises again even though they're laid down…)_

Sensei: I SA--

Kei: PLEASE BE QUIET!!

_(d whole class were very quiet this time & they didn't make any noises after that)_

Kei: ne minna san! Let's listen to what sensei says PLEASE! I know I'm only a transferee here but please! Listen to him!

_(Sensei sniffs… begins to cry…)_

Sensei: hai hai… arigato… (Wipes his tears…)_(Hmmm… does he really have a tear…?) _R u d transferee?

Kei: HAI! We're 5! (Points at his 4 buddies)

Kei introduced them to their sensei…

Kei: this is Takaki (points at Takaki) Hikaru, Yabu…

Sensei: eh? R u 2 twins?

Hikaru & Yabu stood up suddenly & shouted: WE'RE NOT TWINS!!

Sensei: oh, is that so? Gomen ne haha! I thought u 2 were twins!

Kei: this is Daiki…

Sensei: hmmm… looks serious huh?

Kei: hai, & I'm Kei. We're all from Osaka High…

Sensei: oh I see… oh yeah?! Can u play d piano?

Kei: eh?

Sensei: can u play at least 1 song & play it using d piano?

Kei: oh… hai…

Kei was so excited that time coz he's now going to play d piano & this is a good timing coz he already memorized d song "Star Time", his favorite song…

When d whole class heard d 1st melody, they were shocked & they felt happiness again, coz they love Star Time so much, but their Sensei can't play it coz he's too busy so he doesn't have much time to memorize d chords of star time, but now, Kei's already playing d piano, so they don't have to worry…

Studen1: WHOA! THAT'S STAR TIME RIGHT??

Student2: YEAH! SSSSHHHH!!

D whole class enjoyed that time & they sang all together….

"….Hateshinai itoshi sa wa, kono kokoro ni tashika ni umareru kagayaki no, hitotsu no shite bokura wa hoshi tachi no shita de rekishi wo kizamu…"

After Kei finished that song, their classmates were so SHOCKED! They never thought that Kei could play d song Star Time in d piano…

Classmate1: KEI! THAT WAS GOOD!! How long did it take for u to practice it?

Kei: I don't really memorize piano chords a lot, but I love music, maybe that's d reason y I played Star Time that good I think… Ü

Classmate1: ohhh.. is that so? Then… YOSH! NE KEI, do u have a copy of d piano chords of Star Time?

Kei: no, I don't have any, but if u want, I'll write d piano chords later & I'll give it to u tomorrow…

Classmate1: OK! TNX! BYE!

Kei: BYE!... wow.. I never thought they love Star Time that much!

Yoshi: yup!

Kei: oh yeah? Yoshi! I'll introduce u to my 4 buddies!

Yoshi: ok… Ü

Kei introduced Yoshi to his 4 buddies. Takaki was still quiet. Hikaru & Yabu felt a little bit happy when they sang d song Star Time earlier…

& then, P.E time… Hikaru & Yabu doesn't feel happy coz there're no girls around…

_(tsk tsk tsk tsk… poor twins…)_

_H&Y: WE R NOT TWINS!!_

_(OK! OK! FINE!)_

So then their P.E was boring, nothing to do, they just do whatever they want for P.E time coz their sensei is absent…hmmm… maybe he's in salons this times 4 d BIG HAPPENING TOMORROW!

_(bell ring) end of 1__st__ day_

Yoshi & Kei were talking about their pasts, until Yoshi remembered d announcement for d big happening…

Yoshi: haha! That was funny! Oh! I forgot to tell u guys! I forgot to tell u all something…

Kei: eh? What's that?

Yoshi: This April, we're going to be a 3rd year Junior High right? This spring, will be the 20th year of Johnny's High!

Takaki: So what about that?

Yoshi: our director decided last year that on d 20th year of Johnny's High, they will open this school for girls as well!

d 5 looked at Yoshi very seriously…

Yoshi: W-Why r u staring at me like that?

5 buddies: WHAT DID U SAY?!

Yoshi: I said, this April, at Johnny's High, there will be girls… our nurse, senseis & especially our classmates will be mixed w/ girls! Haaaaa…. I'm glad that our wishes came true…!

Kei: wish? So d students here in Johnny's High also wished that there would be girls here in this school?

Yoshi: yup!

Takaki: haaaa…(yawn) I guess Johnny's High wants me to stay here…

Daiki: huh?

Takaki: Our English teacher is not mad at me, & then, my wish came true, that there'll be girls around, so this April must be my lucky day!

Daiki: hah… never heard that from u before!

Hikaru & Yabu were still asking Yoshi if that is true, they carried Yoshi & they grouped hug!

Hikaru: HOORAY! THERE'LL BE GIRLS AROUND STARTING APRIL!!

Yabu: YAY!! BANZAI!!

Yoshi: BANZAI!!

They laughed & then after that they went to their homes w/ a smile on their faces…

_**T.B.C. (To Be Continued)**_

ne minna san! pls. w8 4 d nxt chapter!! we'll be having a prelim this july 9 & 10, so pls. w8 for d nxt chpter...

YOROSHIKU TO OTANOSHIMI!! ()


End file.
